Amber's choice of love
by estelacastro0706
Summary: this is a rewritten version of the sequel about ben and rook's daughter Amber marrying for love and chooses her own husband and let's keno marry someone else will Amber find the one guy for her or she'll be lonely for the rest of her life
1. revonnah , new baby, and big sister

**ok everyone i need to write this chapter quick it's almost 1 a.m. and i decided to take another shot of the long waited sequel of ben and rook starts a family that involves their daughter Amber marrying of a guy of her own choice ok let's do it!**

chapter#1 seventeen years later and big sister Amber, going to revonnah

(Amber's point of view)

ben and rook were fighting bad guys and i help them fight villains and aliens who are evil and do crimes how do I know that?

the revonnahgander young woman with orange hair, pale skin tone, greenish brown eyes, wearing a blouse, skirt, and sneakers that's me rook Amber Gwendolyn tennsyson I'm the daughter of ben and rook i was conceived in father's proto-trunk and i was born on revonnah with the help of my grandmother rook bralla and great grandma verdona

my dad ben is protected of me because when I was a baby i was kidnapped by someone and my dad cried and wouldn't eat or sleep until i was found by reiny a friend of my dad and his wife Kaya

no one's point of view

Amber was excited about becoming a big sister soon and visiting her grandparents on revonnah tomorrow

Ben said" rook blonko! why are you bringing the baby stuff on our trip the baby isn't due until one more week from today"

rook blonko said" that is what you said last time when you were pregnant with Amber and you went into labor and gave birth in the bathroom!

Amber said" dad and father calm down right now! the stress is not good for the baby!"

ben signs and said she's right rook let's go pack for revonnah

a few days later...

they arrive to revonnah and on the third day ben was relaxing in the field with rook tending to the field and Amber watching over her Dad and then Ben felt a sudden contraction and yells rook!

rook dropped everything and said is it time? ben nods and Amber helped bring her Dad inside the house and laid him on the bed covered in towels and clean blankets

her grandma bralla and aunt shar were helping with the birth as for Amber she was waiting outside of the room

ben was doing lamaze breathing and gripping rook's hand and the blankets and bralla said ok ben keep pushing now you're doing good and rook said as he wipe the sweat off Ben's forehead breathe just like in Lamaze class hee hee hoo hoo

ben growls and yells shut up shut up shut up! then he screams loud and pushes hard and shar said brother in law you're crowning right now and ben was panting then he gave more last push then a baby's cried was heard

Amber smiles and hugs her grandfather rook da and in the room shar said it is a baby boy! ben smiles and laid his head back on the pillow laughing with joy rook cuts the cord and shar cleans up the baby and wrapped him in a blanket and put him in Ben's arms

ben: hi little guy I'm your Dad and that's your father your big sister is waiting to meet you soon

ben kisses his newborn baby son on the head and rook held the baby next and Amber came inside the room sees her baby brother and said hi I'm your big sister Amber little guy the baby opened his eyes for a minute and everyone saw his eyes are orange like their father, hair is black, has a tail, and almost looked human,

Amber: what's his name dad and father?

ben said his name is rook alex tennsyson and rook nods in agreement Amber rocks her brother in her arms until everyone else got to hold him and then alex started crying and rook puts him in Ben's arms and ben unbutton his shirt to breastfeed alex and Amber said father how did you feel the day i was born?

rook said i was first nervous but then when I held you for the first time i was so happy and proud at the same time

Amber smiles at her baby brother and made a silence promise to alex that she'll always protect him from dangerous criminals on Earth.

to be continued...


	2. harvest festival and babysit alex

two days later...

"Amber was holding her little baby brother in her arms rocking him to sleep and her dad ben was resting from the birth, her father rook was smiling at his daughter caring for rook alex Tonight was the festival ben and rook couldn't come but da and bralla helped Amber get ready for the festival"

"Amber had her hair in a two long braids, she was wearing a beautiful long dress, flat shoes, and wore her necklace on her neck, when she and her family except ben and rook, arrives at the festival everyone gasped how beautiful Amber is at the festival"

Amber walks to the garden and looking at the flowers and many single revonnahgander males asked her to dance but she would refuse their request to dance and the grandson of one of the elders Eric was asked by many females and he's eighteen years old

then when eric saw Amber his heart skip a beat and asked her " may i have this dance miss?"

Amber smiles at Eric's politeness and said" yes you may" she puts her hand in Eric's hand as they danced gracefully and everyone was in amazement and Eric said " what is your name Miss?"

Amber reply " my name is rook Amber Tennyson what's your name?"

" my name is Eric I'm the grandson of one of the elders" said Eric

Amber said" it's nice to meet you Eric"

as few hours passed Eric wouldn't dance with any other girl but Amber then it's was time for Amber to Leave

Amber said" bye eric i have to leave now my grandparents are waiting for me to come" she walked and went home

Eric felt his heart beating fast at Amber he hopes someday that she'll became his wife and future mother of their children

the next day

Amber was watching alex while her parents help harvesting some Amber ogla just in case and alex was cooing at his big sister Amber smiles at her little brother and keeps an eye on him

Amber plays with Alex, feed him a bottle, burp him, rocks him for a nap, changes his diaper, and finally puts the baby mittens on his hands so he wouldn't scratch his face

later on at night Amber puts Alex's in the cradle and rocks him side to side until he fell asleep and Amber went to bed which was next to the cradle so she can easily calm alex down.

to be continued...


End file.
